San Potter
by Ginko sakata
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Draco, y Harry le dará su regalo. Harry x Draco, Harco.


Disclaimer: La autora y creadora de Harry Potter es J. K. Rowling; por lo tanto, ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.

Pareja: Harry x Draco, Harco.

Advertencia: Violencia, escenas de sexo.

* * *

Dentro de lo que parecía ser un aula semidesalojada, se encontraban dos individuos vistiendo túnicas de diferentes colores y escudos. Uno de ellos tenía la mitad superior de su cuerpo sobre un escritorio, los pantalones a la altura de los tobillos, y ambos brazos atados a la espalda por una soga gruesa y negra; el otro, tenía los pantalones hasta el muslo y mantenía al primero en su lugar, tirando hacia debajo de aquellas hebras rubias, casi blancas.

—Mgh… par-para… ¡Ah! ¡Potter…! ¡Ah! —Draco tenía la cara de lado sobre el escritorio y era impulsado hacia adelante, por cada furiosa embestida que recibía.

Harry lo tenía sujetado de la nuca y empujaba sus caderas con toda la intención de penetrarlo cada vez más hondo y duro, si es que era eso posible.

Draco comenzó a sollozar por la brutalidad del acto, y Harry intentó ignorarlo y seguir con lo suyo.

—¡AHH! Pa-para, ¡por favor!

Harry se acercó a su oído y musitó con crudeza:

—¿Te gusta así, perra?

—Mngh… no… ¡Ahhh! ¡Sac-sácala! ¡AH! —Las lágrimas que derramaba hicieron competencia con los gritos y jadeos lastimeros que emitía.

Draco no podía evitar soltar sonoros gemidos de placer agónico. Su atacante estaba dándole justo en el punto que le hacía ver estrellas. Su interior escocia con cada ingreso y salida, lo cual le provocaba, una sensación de goce masoquista. Sin embargo, el contrario, obedientemente, sacó su verga.

—¿Draco…? —Harry se sentía arrepentidísimo. Enseguida aplicó un contrahechizo para desatar brazos de Draco, y lo giró con delicadeza sobre la mesa. Sus orbes estaban húmedas y llenas de lágrimas; su seño, fruncido, y su expresión manifestaba una mezcla de dolor e ira—. ¿Estás bien?

—¡No!

—Merlín, en serio, no tenía idea. —Verlo en tales condiciones le partía el corazón. En consecuencia, su erección y excitación menguó, y el sentimiento de culpa se incrementó—. Lo sien-.

—¡¿Por qué paras?! —interrogó con una increíble indignación, mientras se sentaba sobre el escritorio.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Dijiste que la sacara! ¡Estas llorando!

—Obviamente es parte del juego. ¡Incluso escribí todo lo que tenías que hacer y decir! ¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser _tan_ "San Potter"?!

Toda esta confusión, podría resumirse en una explicación de pocas palabras: A Draco le encantaba sentirse dominado; adoraba sentirse frágil y sumiso durante el sexo, y amaba la sensación de ser partido en dos por la verga de su marido, hasta sentir la necesidad de llorar. ¡Era como hacer catarsis!

Ciertamente, Draco se había tomado el tiempo de escribir un guion para Harry. Ya que, conociendo a su marido, dudaba que todos aquellos actos y palabras sucias, que tanto ansiaba sentir y oír, surgiesen a partir de la poca malevolencia y creatividad que existía en Harry. A fin de cuentas, este nunca dejaría de ser el "San Potter", que conoció hace quince años.

—Pero… No quiero lastimarte, Draco… y, ¡lo último que dijiste no estaba en el guion!

Cuando Draco le dijo que querría cumplir una fantasía sexual por su cumpleaños, Harry aceptó de inmediato, a pesar de no tener pista alguna, de lo que sea que Draco le fuese a pedir.

Esperó a que fuese algo que quizás tuviese que ver con sexo en algún lugar público, disfraces o, tal vez, aquella minúscula, pero siempre presente posibilidad, de que le pidiese estar arriba por primera vez. En ese caso tendría que acceder con reticencia, pero acceder de todas maneras.

Nunca se imaginó que su deseo se tratase de ser sometido y violado a lo bruto, vestido con el uniforme de su vieja escuela, en algún salón desocupado de la escuela.

Y él había creído que lo de disfrazarse sería la opción más inocente.

—¡No pienses en el guion!

—Entonces, ¿cómo sé si lo que dices va en serio o no?

Draco Malfoy era una caja de sorpresas. Un día se enojaba con él por tan solo por alar de su brazo, inocentemente, más fuerte de lo debido, y al otro día le pedía que tirase de sus cabellos y palmeara sus nalgas hasta dejarlas al rojo vivo —como bien especificaba en el guion—.

—¡ _Comadreja_! Esa será la palabra clave. El juego acabará cuando la diga. —Se puso de pie y fue hacia el asiento de la mesa—. Solo si la digo. —recalcó.

Harry tenía muchas ganas de follar con Draco; pero de la manera habitual, la cual era lenta, cariñosa y, por lo que acabada de enterarse, también se caracterizaba por empalagar y aburrir a su esposo. Harry estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa por complacerlo; no obstante, no quería fingir que lo forzaba a sexo bruto y sin amor de por medio. Porque, aunque era consciente de que aquello no era real; los sentimientos de inquietud y culpa que experimentaba durante el acto, eran casi tan auténticos como las lágrimas que Draco derramaba.

—… Aun no entiendo por qué te agradan este tipo de juegos… ¿Seguro que no quieres… intentarlo de la manera… normal?

—No, Harry. Es mi cumpleaños y harás lo que yo quiera que hagas. Lo prometiste. —Draco se sentó, colocó un pie sobre la mesa y un muslo sobre uno de los brazos de la silla—. Además, es más divertido de esta forma, ¿no lo crees?

Harry estaba lejos de comprender cómo alguien podría encontrar relación entre la palabra _diversión_ , y lo que claramente era una dramatización de una cruel y sádica violación.

—Bien, comencemos de nuevo. Esta vez, tú eres el maestro y yo el alumno que hace cosas indecorosas sobre tu escritorio. Entras, me descubres y tomas las medidas que creas necesarias para disciplinarme. Dejé una fusta sobre la cama, ve por ella, y no te contengas, ¿de acuerdo?

De ahora en adelante, Harry tendría más cuidado antes de acceder a realizar algo, de lo que no tiene ni la más mínima idea de qué trata.


End file.
